Our Love Story
by chwcowoo
Summary: [SEVENTEEN / Meanie] Mingyu selalu memanggil Soonyoung untuk menemaninya dalam segala hal, termasuk seks. Sampai akhirnya Soonyoung bilang jika ia mencintai seseorang dan meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti memanggilnya karena seks, sebagai gantinya , Soonyoung mengenalkan teman yang baru dikenalnya, Jeon Wonwoo. [Mingyu x Wonwoo] and other pairing. gak bisa bikin summary'-'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Author :svtchw

Cast : Kim Mingyu , Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, other seventeen member

Genre : (aku gak bisa nentuin genre'-')

Rate : T+

.

.

Kim Mingyu. Mahasiswa semester 3. Mingyu tinggal disebuah apartemen didaerah Gangnam. Ia tinggal seorang diri. Hidupnya terasa begitu membosankan. Yang ia lakukan setiap malam hanya berkutat didepan komputer mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari dosen tersayangnya itu. Saking sayangnya , ingin ia meremukkan tubuh kurus dosennya itu.

Malam itu, pukul 8 lebih 45 menit. Mingyu mengambil wine di dapurnya. Menuangnya kegelas dan meneguknya pelan. Ia menatap keluar melalui jendela balkon apartemenya. Ia bisa melihat betapa aktifnya masyarakat Gangnam. Mobil-mobil membunyikan klakson bergantian. Macet. Dilihat dari lantai delapan, suasana macet ini benar-benar indah. Lampu jalan yang berpadu dengan lampu kendaraan. Terasa romantis.

Mingyu kembali meneguk winenya. Ia berjalan keruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi lalu mencari siaran yang menurutnya tidak membosankan. Saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat tugas sialannya itu.

Drrt..drrt ditengah kesibukannya menonton televisi Mingyu mendapati ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari teman seangkatannya , Lee Seokmin. _"hey Kim! Aku berhasil mengajaknya berkencan"_. Mingyu berdecak sebal. Sumpah ini benar-benar tidak penting.

Berbicara tentang kencan, ia jadi teringat akan sosok senior sipitnya, Kwon Soonyoung. Senior yang juga teman masa kecilnya. Mingyu dan Soonyoung berada dalam satu kampus. Jadi hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, 5 tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Mingyu mendapati Soonyoung yang tampak kacau di flat sederhana Soonyoung. Soonyoung bilang,ia baru saja diputuskan kekasihnya. Mingyu yang belum pernah pacaran tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Soonyoung. Yang ia tau Soonyoung-nya itu terluka.

Mingyu yang masih polos dengan bermodalkan video dewasa yang pernah disuguhkan Seokmin-temannya- memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Soonyoung melakukannya. Ia pikir mungkin pikiran Soonyoung dapat teralihkan dan tidak merasa sedih lagi.

Dan malam itu mereka melakukannya. Memang bukan yang pertama untuk Soonyoung, tapi ini yang pertama untuk Mingyu. " _jadilah partner ku hyung_ " ucap Mingyu malam itu. " _partner?_ ". " _partner seks. Kita sama-sama menikmatinya. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku ingin. Dan begitu juga sebaliknya_ " tawarnya dan Soonyoung menyetujuinya. Dan sejak hari itu , Mingyu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, apapun yang terjadi ia akan melindungi Soonyoung.

Mingyu kembali kemeja belajarnya, melanjutkan tugasnya yang hampir selesai. Walaupun masih ada tugas dari mata kuliah yang lain. Televisi diruang tengah masih menyala. Ia sengaja,biar tidak bosan katanya.

Kehidupan Mingyu di Seoul terasa begitu monoton. Dipagi hari ia akan membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri terkadang juga membuatnya untuk Soonyoung ketika pria sipit itu menginap di apartementnya. Lalu setelahnya ia akan pergi kekampus. Pulang hingga sore. Masak untuk makan malam, lalu mengerjakan tugas. Jika ia bosan maka ia akan menelpon Soonyoung untuk menemaninya. Menemaninya dalam segala hal. Menonton tv , mengerjakan tugas, atau hanya sekedar main-main dengan tubuh Soonyoung.

"hah.." Mingyu menghela nafas.

"akhirnya selesai juga" lanjutnya.

Mingyu mengambil ponsel yang ia tinggalkan di sofa ruang tengahnya. Menuangkan kembali wine kedalam gelasnya. Digeserkan tombol _lock-screen_ smartphone-nya. Menekan speed-dial nomor 2, tertera nama Kwon Soonyoung disana. Menunggu seseorang disebrang menjawab teleponnya, Mingyu meneguk wine yang tadi ia tuangkan.

" _halo.._ "

"oh , halo hyung"

" _kenapa?_ "

"kau dimana hyung? Apa kau sibuk?"

" _aku dirumah Jun. sedang tidak sibuk sih._ "

"Soonyoung-hyung. Datanglah kerumahku. Aku sedang bosan"

" _kau memintaku memuaskan mu,eoh?_ "

"aku tidak mengatakannya, kalau kau ingin aku sih tidak masalah" Mingyu terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

" _aku akan kesana, hanya perlu naik lima lantaikan?_ " setelah itu sambungan terputus.

Jun –teman Soonyoung- memang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja temannya itu tinggal di lantai 3.

"dia menelpon lagi?" Tanya Jun ketika Soonyoung kembali dari balkonnya.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk "hm"

"tidak kah kau lelah?" Tanya Jun lagi.

"kami sama-sama membutuhkannya,Jun. jadi kurasa aku tidak akan lelah"jawab Soonyoung.

"aku tidak yakin" Jun mengatakannya dengan wajah menerawang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menenbak apa yang teman sipitnya itu pikirkan.

"urus saja kekasihmu. Jangan pedulikan aku. _Jja_ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Soonyoung benar-benar pergi setelahnya. "yak! Aku tidak punya kekasih"protes Jun yang tidak didengar Soonyoung tentunya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan tugas yang tadi ia kerjakan bersama Jun hanya untuk seorang Kim Mingyu.

Soonyoung menekan tombol angka 8. Dan lift pun bergerak. Tidak butuh waktu lama , kini ia telah sampai di lantai delapan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu bernomor 411. Lalu membuka panel password, dan mengetikkan beberapa angka. Mingyu memang sengaja memberi tahu Soonyoung password apartemennya. Mingyu bilang , jika barang-barangnya hilang maka ia akan langsung menyalahkan Soonyoung. Ckck licik.

"aku datang" ucap Soonyoung saat ia memasuki kediaman pria bermarga Kim itu. Soonyoung melepas sepatu ketsnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia meletakkan ranselnya sembarang. Lalu mengampiri Mingyu disofanya.

"apa yang kau butuhkan , hm?" Tanya Soonyong seraya menjatuhkan bokongnya disebelah Mingyu. Ia mengambil remote dan mengganti channelnya.

"untuk sekarang tidak ada. Cukup temani aku saja"ucap Mingyu. Tangan kanannya menuntun bahu sempit Soonyoung untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Jadi mengerikan, _geez_ "Soonyoung mengangkat kedua kaki yang tadi menapak sempurna dilantai, ia kini duduk bersila. Ia melihat wajah Mingyu dan memberikan pria tampan itu mimik apa-kau-kerasukan-sesuatu.

Mingyu biasanya jarang bersikap manis seperti ini. Biasanya Mingyu kalau tidak langsung menyetubuhi Soonyoung pasti ia akan menjahili hyung sipitnya ini. Soonyoung sih tidak masalah , ia justru nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Tangan kanan Mingyu kini beralih menyentuh surai halus Soonyoung, sementara yang disentuh hanya acuh tanpa terusik sedikitpun. Mingyu mengecup pelipis kiri Soonyoung, Soonyoung memang tak terusik tapi pipinya kini merona, darahnya berdesir.

"kau sedang merayu ku, _eoh_?"Soonyoung menoleh kearah Mingyu sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitas menonton televisinya.

"tidak. Tapi wajah mu memerah hyung"ucap Mingyu.

Soonyoung kembali mengacuhkannya. Mingyu sedang bosan, dan ia meminta Soonyoung untuk menemaninya. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mingyu bebas melakukan apapun terhadap tubuh Soonyoung dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mingyu menggigit pelan daun telinga Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang tadinya tenang mulai terusik.

"eungh Ming"erang Soonyoung berusaha menyingkirkan Mingyu. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak mood untuk berhubungan badan. Tapi meskipun ia menolak, Mingyu yang tengah _horny_ tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"menginaplah malam ini hyung" Mingyu berbisik ditelinga Soonyoung lalu menjilatnya, mengulum cuping itu. Soonyoung menggeliat tak nyaman. Desahan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibirnya. "minghh-gyuh ah, aku ada kelas besok pagi. Eunghh ,janghh-nganh menciptakhh-an banyak tanda"Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

Mingyu mengecupi leher Soonyoung. Tadinya sih ia ingin membuat _kissmark_ tapi hyung-nya ini ada kelas besok pagi.

Mingyu mencium bibir Soonyoung lembut. Pertama ia hanya mengecup bibir itu, tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Soonyoung membuka mulutnya,member akses untuk Mingyu mengeksplor mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling melilit , bunyi kecipak pun terdengar.

Mingyu melepas tautan itu , "tidak disini hyung, ayo kekamar"

Soonyoung hanya menurut, mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas yang sempat tertunda. Mingyu menggendong Soonyoung –masih berciuman- menuju kamarnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuh Soonyoung dikasur berukuran King size milik Mingyu.

Mereka bercinta selama hampir 4 jam. Soonyoung sudah tertidur pulas dikasur Mingyu. Lihatlah Soonyoung, ia tampak begitu lelah. Mingyu menarik selimut yang tergeletak dilantai akibat aktivitas panas mereka. Menutupi tubuh polos Soonyoung dan juga tubuhnya. Mingyu mengecup bibir itu sekilas sebelum ia ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Soonyoung.

"tidur yang nyenyak, hyung"

 **TBC**

 _ **haii! aku newbie dan ini postingan pertama ku di ffn. aku rasa cerita yang aku bikin agak absurd gitu. aku juga ga tau kenapa bisa ngetik ini. tapi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca *bow*.**_

 _ **RnR juseyoo~**_


	2. Chapter 2A

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung. Pria bermata sipit itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya saat matahari pagi mulai memaksa masuk kedalam retinanya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia melirik ke sebelah , tidak ada siapapun.

"Mingyu sudah bangun ternyata" gumamnya.

Tubuh tanpa sehelai benangnya pun masih setia bersembunyi didalam selimut. Ia sangat malas untuk berjalan kekamar mandi. Soonyoung pikir , mungkin ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal pagi ini.

Soonyoung membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal Mingyu. Ia keluar kamar dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang memasak sarapan. Bau makanan –yang Soonyoung tak tau apa- mulai menguar ke seluruh ruangan.

"pagi Ming" sapa Soonyoung. Ia langsung berjalan menuju sofa diruang tengah. Masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, terlalu enggan bahkan untuk mencari bajunya sendiri.

" _eoh_ pagi hyung. Kau belum mandi? Bukannya kau ada kelas?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"kelas ku dimulai 2 jam lagi"jawab Soonyoung. Mingyu hanya mengangguk paham.

Mingyu meletakkan dua piring makanan diatas meja, ini resep yang Mingyu buat sendiri. Jadi ia tidak membuat nama aneh untuk masakannya. Soonyoung selalu menyebutnya dengan 'Sarapan buatan Mingyu' jika ia ditanya sarapan apa pagi ini.

"makan lah hyung" Mingyu melepaskan apron-nya dan menggantungkannya di tempat yang telah tersedia. Sementara Soonyung tampak benar-benar enggan bergerak dari duduknya. Ia mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Ruangan ini ber-AC dan dia malah tak mengenakan pakaian. Padahal dirinya tak terlalu suka dingin.

"Bawakan kesini Ming."titah Soonyoung. Mingyu membawakan sarapannya dan juga sarapan milik Soonyoung. Meletakkan dua piring itu diatas meja. Mingyu kembali lagi kedapur untuk mengambil dua gelas air putih.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari balik selimut , hingga selimut itu turun dan menampakkan bahu putihnya. Ia mengambil piring itu dan mulai menyuapi makanan yang Mingyu buat.

Mingyu kembali dengan dua gelas air putih, ia meletakkannya dimeja. Lalu ikut menikmati sarapan paginya.

Mingyu sedikit melirik kearah Soonyoung, "wow,kau sedang mencoba menggoda ya hyung?" Tanya-nya dengan nada canda.

"jadi kau tergoda?" Soonyoung terkekeh. Ia lalu mengunyah sarapan yang Mingyu buat.

"Ming, apa nama makanan ini. Ini benar-benar enak"ucap Soonyoung dengan wajah sungguh-ini-benar-benar-enak.

"Ini sarapan buatan Mingyu" jawab Mingyu sambil menirukangaya bicara Soonyoung.

"YAK!" Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Mingyu mempermainkannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Menganggap Mingyu tak ada disampingnya.

"aku sudah selesai" ucap Mingyu. Ia membawa piring kotor beserta gelasnya ke dapur. Mencuci nya lalu kembali menghampiri Soonyoung.

"aku harus kekampus sekarang,jangan hancurkan rumah saat aku tak ada"ucap Mingyu. Soonyoung mengangguk paham. Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya.

"dia tidak membereskannya" gumam Mingyu saat mendapati tempat tidurnya masih berantakkan. Sebelum pergi , ia terlebih dahulu membereskannya. Setelah selesai , ia mengambil jaket dan ranselnya , lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang ia sangkutkan didekat meja belajarnya.

"hyung aku pergi dulu" pamit Mingyu.

Soonyoung menatap Mingyu nanar. Ketika punggung itu tak terlihat di lagi dibalik pintu. Ia terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk. " _apakah kau akan terus seperti ini_?" gumamnya.

* * *

Soonyoung membawa piring kotor dan juga gelasnya ke wastafel. Masih dengan tubuh yang berbalut selimut. Soonyoung berpikir untuk mencucinya setelah ia selesai mandi nanti.

Soonyoung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Mingyu. Sebelumnya ia membuka lemari pakaian Mingyu , mencari bajunya yang ia tinggalkan beberapa hari lalu diapartemen Mingyu.

"bahkan pakaianku ada tempat tersendiri" monolog Soonyoung saat melihat satu space dilemari Mingyu yang isinya hanya pakaian Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengambil jeans hitamnya dan kaos lengan pendek beserta pakaian dalam-nya juga. Lalu mengambil handuk yang biasa Mingyu pakai. Selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya ia letakkan di keranjang pakaian kotor.

Soonyoung masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyampirkan pakaian dan handuknya disisi lain kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower dan membasahi tubuhnya yang masih lengket karena sperma. Bukannya Soonyoung jorok, ia hanya malas saja.

Bau sampo dan sabun yang ada dikamar mandi ini mengingatkannya akan Mingyu. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan sejauh ini tanpa memendam rasa apapun, _mungkin._

-oo-

"Hey! Kwon! Tumben sekali wangi tubuhmu lebih maskulin" ucap Seungcheol –senior Soonyoung di universitas-

"Hyung! kau melakukannya lagi ?" tebak Seokmin –teman Mingyu yang juga teman Soonyoung-

"dia meninggalkan tugasnya hanya untuk bertemu Mingyu diapartementnya , asal kau tau"ujar Jun santai dan membuat teman-temannya mengangguk mengerti.

"HEE! Kalian benar-benar melakukannya"teriak temannya kaget saat menyadari apa yang mereka dengar.

"kenapa kalian berisik? Kan aku yang melakukannya"ucap Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kwon, ku katakan padamu. Kalau kalian ingin melakukan itu, setidaknya perjelas dulu hubungan kalian." nasehat Seungcheol sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka.

"apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Jun.

"aku yang menjalaninya. Aku tau apa yang terbaik untukku. Jadi ku mohon jangan bahas ini lagi, okey?"ucap Soonyoung lagi.

Mereka berhenti membahas itu. Dan mulai bercerita tentang hal-hal lucu lainnya. Disela canda tawa mereka ponsel Soonyoung berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Ming~_

 _Hyung, siang nanti ayo makan bersama. Ditempat biasa._

 _To: Ming~_

 _Kau yang traktir kan , kekeke~_

Soonyoung menutup ponselnya. Dan kembali bercerita dengan teman-temannya. Sambil menunggu kelas berikutnya tiba.

"Hey, soonyoung. Aku sering melihat mu berdua dengan Jihoon, kalian berpacaran?"Tanya Seokmin menyelidik. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"eyy , mana mungkin dia dengan Jihoon. Dia kan selalu berada dibawah Mingyu" ucap Seungcheol dengan diakhiri gelak tawa temannya.

"sial kau hyung!" Soonyoung memukuli pria tampan itu tanpa henti. Seungcheol meringis dibuatnya.

 _"_ _oh hyung! Jangan lupa malam nanti"_

* * *

Kelas Soonyoung sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang sudah pukul 12 lebih 37 menit. Sesuai janjinya hari ini, ia akan makan siang bersama Mingyu disebuah restoran sederhana tak jauh dari kampusnya.

Diperjalanan ia bertemu pria mungil berambut pink, pria yang tadi dirumorkan berpacaran dengannya. Ada-ada saja Lee Seokmin.

"hey Jihoon!"sapa Soonyoung saat melihat Jihoon hendak memasuki sebuah toko yang sederetan dengan restoran yang hendak dituju-nya.

"oh soonyoung!" Jihoon tersenyum .

Soonyoung melirik ke sebuah neon box di depan toko itu. "kau ingin membeli kado?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"iya, sebentar lagi teman ku berulang tahun. Jadi aku membeli kadonya sekarang. Kau mau kemana Soon-ah?"

Soonyoung mengangguk paham. "makan siang dengan seorang teman. Kalau begitu ,aku pergi dulu"

.

.

TING!

Lonceng tanda ada yang masuk, berbunyi saat Soonyoung memasuki restoran itu. Tak perlu mencari-cari Soonyoung sudah sangat hafal dimana Mingyu akan mengambil tempat. Dan ternyata Mingyu sudah ada disana dengan meja yang penuh makanan.

"kau sudah menunggu lama?"Tanya Soonyoung hati-hati.

"tidak terlalu. Sekitar 10 menit , duduklah hyung. Ayo kita makan" dengan wajah sumringah Soonyoung langsung duduk dan mengambil sumpit. Ia mencoba satu persatu makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"kau tidak berubah hyung"Mingyu terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda didepannya ini.

Soonyoung hanya melirik Mingyu lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Malam ini aku ada janji dengan Seokmin" Ucap Soonyoung disela kegiatan makannya.

Mingyu menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab "janji?"

"hm, dia meminta ku untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu" Jawab Soonyoung.

"hanya berdua?" Tanya Mingyu.

"tadinya sih iya, tapi aku mengajak Jun. jadi kami bertiga"

"oh begitu."Mingyu pikir, Soonyoung-nya akan kencan dengan Seokmin, ternyata tidak.

Soonyoung menyelesaikan makannya. Ia menatap Mingyu "Ming, kupikir kita harus berubah" ucapnya.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung bingung, tatapannya mengisyaratkan apa-yang-harus-dirubah?

"uhm, begini. Kita sudah bersama sejak lama. Dan kita juga tau perasaan masing-masing. Aku menganggapmu adik dank au pun sebaliknya. Jadi-" wajah Mingyu tampak serius menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Soonyoung.

"-jadi ku pikir, kenapa kita tak berteman seperti biasa. Maksudku, ya seperti aku berteman dengan Jun dan yang lainnya. Tanpa 'itu' "

Mingyu diam sesaat, ia mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan Soonyoung. "kenapa? Ini bahkan sudah 5 tahun" Tanya Mingyu.

"begini- (soonyoung sedikit gugup) kurasa aku menyukai seseorang" ucap Soonyoung.

"hahahaha…" Mingyu tertawa. "-harusnya kau bilang dari dulu hyung, oh astaga perutku" Mingyu masih tertawa, Soonyoung memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal _memangnya salah menyukai seseorang._

"Aku antar kau pulang,hyung"tawar Mingyu.

"keperpustakaan saja Ming, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku"ujar Soonyoung.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan , Soonyoung menyuruh Mingyu untuk pergi, karena ia sangat tau ,pria bertaring itu tidak menyukai perpustakaan.

BRUK'

Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di pintu masuk perpustakaan , Soonyoung tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya. Soonyoung meringis, memang tak sampai terluka. Tapi ini sakit.

Orang yang ditabrak pun hanya bisa membungkuk meminta maaf. "maaf, aku tidak sengaja, maaf"

"Jihoon!?"

Jihoon mengangkat tubuhnya , setelah itu ia tersenyum sungkan.

"ah, maaf Soonyoung-ah aku tidak sengaja" lagi , Jihoon kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"tidak apa-apa Jihoon, aku juga tak melihatmu"Soonyoung menepuk bahu Jihoon pelan.

"kau ingin keperpus juga kan? Ayo masuk bersama"ajak Soonyoung. Jihoon hanya menurut.

Sesampainya di dalam , Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya terus mencari sosok pria bermata elang dan juga berparas cukup manis.

"siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"hanya teman"jawab Jihoon singkat.

Soonyoung terkekeh. "apa yang kau tertawakan!?"Tanya Jihoon sinis.

"tubuhmu terlalu kecil, mana bisa kau mencari hanya dengan berdiri disini. Lihat teman mu melambaikan tangan saja kau tidak tahu" ucap Soonyoung , ia berpikir betapa kecilnya pria disebelahnya ini, sampai-sampai seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka melambaikan tangan saja ia tak tau.

"AKH!"pekik Soonyoung yang membuat seluruh pembaca diperpustakaan melihatnya. Jihoon baru saja menendang tulang keringnya. Benar-benar. Kenapa harus marah , ini kan kenyataan. Soonyoung tersenyum kikuk , membungkuk kan badannya dan menggumamkan maaf pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

"hai Wonwoo-ya" sapa Jihoon yang ternyata sudah meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih meringis didekat pintu masuk.

"hai Jihoon"balas teman Jihoon –yang diketahui bernama Wonwoo-.

Soonyoung berjalan menuju rak yang ia cari, mengambil beberapa buku sebagai referensi. Lalu membawanya ke meja dimana Jihoon dan temannya berada.

"aku duduk disini, tidak apa kan?"Tanya Soonyoung hati-hati.

Teman Jihoon –Wonwoo- hanya terfokus dengan apa yang ia baca. Sedangkan Jihoon masih menatap Soonyoung sebal. Soonyoung pikir, ia sudah tak membutuhkan persetujuan dari keduanya, toh tampaknya mereka tak peduli.

Satu jam berlalu , Wonwoo menutup buku yang ia baca, setelah mencatat beberapa hal penting dibuku catatannya. Soonyoung juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jihoon? Ia tertidur disebelah Wonwoo.

"jihoon-ah" panggil Wonwoo sambil menggerakkan tubuh Jihoon pelan.

Jihoon menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya lampu perpustakaan. "Eungh" erangnya.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Soonyoung "mau ikut makan bersama kami?"

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo galak , seolah berkata kenapa-kau-mengajaknya-Jeon. Soonyoung terkekeh , ia menatap Jihoon lalu menggumamkan "aku menang". Sumpah Jihoon benar-benar kesal.

"kudengar kalian dekat?" Tanya Wonwoo menyantap jjajangmyeon yang ia pesan tadi.

"tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Jeon"tukas Jihoon.

"kami bahkan digosipkan berpacaran,kkk~" ucap Soonyoung menyombongkan diri. Dari nada bicaranya, ia terdengar bangga akan gossip itu.

"kita satu universitas. Tapi aku jarang melihat mu"ungkap Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "kita sering bertemu, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku sering melihat mu bermesraan dengan junior tinggi itu"

"oh? Benarkah ?" ujar Soonyoung.

"hm" Wonwoo hanya menggumam.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya "Ji, sudah hampir jam 3, aku harus bekerja. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" uajr Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengangguk paham, setelahnya Wonwoo pun pergi meninggalkan dua pria yang masih bertengkar ini –dari sisi Jihoon, karena Soonyoung tidak menganggap ini sebagai pertengkaran-.

Jihoon lebih dulu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih duduk di kursinya. Ditatapnya pria mungil itu. Dengan ransel yang terlihat besar dipunggungnya membuat Jihoon terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Pernah suatu ketika , Jihoon dan Wonwoo pergi ke sebuah minimarket yang baru buka. Wonwoo dan Jihoon beriringan membeli beberapa snack dan kebutuhan lainnya. Waktu itu ketika hendak membayar-

"semuanya 20,800 won"ucap penjaga kasir tersebut. -Wonwoo mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Dan memberikannya kepada penjaga kasir.

Penjaga kasir tersebut memberikan kembalian dan barang yang mereka beli dan juga satu lollipop berukuran sedang.

"karena tuan membawa seorang adik kecil yang lucu, kami memberikan sebuah lollipop. Terimakasih" ucap penjaga kasir tersebut.

"Ya-!"ucap Jihoon yang segera dipotong oleh ucapa terimakasih Wonwoo. Diluar minimarket , wajah Jihoon memerah menahan marah dan juga malu. Disampingnya Wonwoo tak kuasa menahan tawa.

"apa tadi katanya _adik kecil yang lucu_ , oh adik ku~ kau lucu~" ujar Wonwoo dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat.


	3. Chapter 2B

Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda kelahiran 17 juli tahun 96. Ia tinggal disebuah apartement bersama seorang temannya, Lee Jihoon. Wonwoo bukannya orang miskin. Ia hanya tak bisa hidup berdiam diri di apartemennya tanpa melakukan apapun. Seperti saat ini, setelah pulang dari makan bersama Jihoon dan seseorang yang baru ia kenal –Soonyoung, Wonwoo melanjutkan harinya dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café, Red Tree Café.

Ting! Lonceng yang menandakan ada pelanggan datang berbunyi ketika Wonwoo memasuki café tersebut. Ia membungkuk menyapa seniornya, lalu bergegas kelantai atas. Menyimpan barangnya diloker dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam café.

"Wonwoo-ya bisa kau antarkan ini ke meja nomor 12?"Tanya seseorang yang baru saja meletakkan waffle diatas piring dan memberi topping pada waffle tersebut.

"Ne, hyung!" Wonwoo segera mengambil pesanan dan mengantarkannya ke meja nomor 12.

Wonwoo terus melakukan aktivitas itu mengantar dan mengambil pesanan. Dari meja ke meja. Begitu banyak pelanggan hari ini.

Wonwoo duduk dikursi ramping di minibar café, sedikit bercakap-cakap dengan Daehyun-hyung-seorang barista- hingga seseorang temannya memanggil Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-hyung. Tolong layani meja nomor 18 ya, aku harus ketoilet"- pinta Dino –teman Wonwoo- dengan wajah menahan sesuatu, buang air tentunya.

Wonwoo terkekeh ,sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya ke meja nomor 18, ia mengmbil kertas pesanan terlebih dahulu.

"mau pesan apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sopan.

Ting! Lonceng itu kembali berbunyi ketika seseorang memasuki café, Wonwoo melirik pemuda tinggi yang kini menghampirinya-menghampiri meja nomor 18 maksudnya-

"Wonwoo ayo kita bicara" ucap pemuda yang masih duduk di meja itu. Wonwoo melihat pemuda itu datar. "Won-" ucap pemuda itu terpotong ketika pemuda tinggi yang baru masuk tadi menghampirinya.

"hyung, kau baru ingin memesan? Kalau begitu aku ingin mocha latte"ucap pemuda tinggi itu.

"satu mocha latte dan…"Wonwoo terasa enggan untuk menanyakan pesanan pada pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Wonwoo , ayo kita bicara. Aku akan menjelaskan semunya Wonwoo-ya"pemuda itu memegang tangan Wonwoo, wajah-nya memelas. Ia benar-benar berharap Wonwoo menerima tawarannya.

"Seungcheol-hyung, kau mengenalnya?"Tanya pemuda tinggi itu pada pemuda yang kini diketahui bernama Seungcheol.

"aku harus bekerja hyung. Semuanya sudah jelas dan kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi"ucap Wonwoo langsung meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Satu mocha latte dan satu caramel macchiato tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"seingatku kau tak memesan apapun tadi" ucap Mingyu –pemuda tinggi yang tadi bersama Seungcheol-

Seungcheol tersenyum miris, "bahkan dia masih ingat apa yang aku sukai, hahah" –lalu tertawa hambar setelahnya.

"dia itu siapa hyung?" Tanya Mingyu.

"dia Wonwoo" jawab Seungcheol singkat. Mingyu sedikit berpikir tentang siapa Wonwoo itu.

"biar ku tebak, dia pemuda yang kau duakan itukan?"

"bodoh, mana ada pria yang tega menduakan pemuda manis sepertinya"ucap Seungcheol menyeruput minumannya.

"buktinya kau"sergah Mingyu.

"aku tidak menduakannya. Hanya saja Joshua datang tidak pada waktu yang tepat"Seungcheol menunduk. Wajahnya menampakkan kalau ia benar-benar menyesal.

"t-tunggu, maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau-"Mingyu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu penjelasan dari hyung-nya ini.

"bukan Wonwoo, aku menduakan Joshua lebih tepatnya"ada nada penyesalan yang terdengar dari mulut Seungcheol.

"aku tak menyangka kau sebrengsek itu. Aku memang tak tahu Wonwoo. Tapi Joshua-hyung, bukankah dia pria yang sangat baik?"-Mingyu

"dia meninggalkan ku, Mingyu-ya. Aku kira dia tidak akan kembali. Lalu Wonwoo datang dalam kehidupanku dan membuat hari ku lebih berwarna dari biasanya. Dan membuatku melupakan Joshua." Seungcheol menatap Mingyu sendu.

"tapi , Joshua kembali dan membuat aku sadar, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya"

"ternyata kau memang pria kesepian hyung" Mingyu terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau sama saja. Menjadikan Soonyoung partner seks, apa-apaan itu" Seungcheol sedikit mendengus. Seungcheol terdiam. Dari dulu ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal ini pada Mingyu.

"apa kau mencintai Soonyoung?" Tanya Seungcheol. Dengan santai Mingyu menjawab "tidak"

"tapi ku lihat , kau sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan apapun yang terjadi kau selalu membelanya"ucap Seungcheol.

"itu karena, aku berjanji padanya untuk selalu melindunginya. Apapun yang terjadi"

"terimakasih" ucap Daehyun –barista café- saat menerima bayaran dari Seungcheol. Mingyu sudah keluar café terlebih dahulu. Baru saja Seungcheol ingin keluar, ia kembali lagi menghampiri Daehyun. Mengambil pulpen dan kertas lalu menuliskan pesannya.

"tolong berikan ini pada Wonwoo" ucap nya.

Kau pulang jam 8 kan. Aku akan menunggumu di taman kota. Aku benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan mu Wonwoo-ah – Seungcheol

"kau lihat itu kan Wonwoo-ah. Ini pesan untuk mu" ucap Daehyun pada Wonwoo yang dari tadi ada disana. Tadinya Wonwoo hanya ingin membantu Daehyun mengambil bahan-bahan, tapi Seungcheol datang dan membuatnya bersembunyi.

Wonwoo membaca pesan itu sekilas. Lalu meremuk kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Ponsel Jihoon berdering, seseorang menelponnya. Pukul 8 lebih 15 menit. Jihoon mengangkat telepon lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya. Sebuah nomor yang tidak ia ketahui. Jihoon diam. Ia menunggu seseorang dari seberang sana berbicara.

"halo, apa ini Jihoon?"

"…"

"aku Soonyoung"

"dapat dari mana nomor ku?"

"Seokmin yang memberikannya. Di hebatkan"

"seingatku , aku tidak memberiakn nomor ku selain Wonwoo dan oh- astaga"

"dan Seungkwan kan? Kkk~"

"lalu, ada perlu apa Kwon Soonyoung-ssi"

"tidak ada , hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja"

"kalau begitu aku tutu-"

"yak! Aku bercanda. Jangan ditutup dulu Jihoonie"

"l-lalu?" sungguh , hanya dengan mendengar Soonyoung memanggilnya Jihoonie saja wajahnya memanas seperti ini. Dan apa tadi. Dia gugup?

Pukul 9 , hampir satu jam dan mereka masih berbicara lewat telepon.

"aku pulang" itu suara Wonwoo. Harusnya ia datang satu jam yang lalu. Tumben sekali ia terlambat.

Jihoon menutup speaker ponselnya "kau terlambat Wonwoo-ah?"

"aku membantu Daehyun-hyung membersihkan café"

Jihoon hanya ber-oh ria menanggapi penjelasan masuk kekamarnya dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang tak pernah selesai. Jihoon menyebutnya dengan –Wonwoo sedang membuat sebuah novel- karena sudah hampir satu bulan tugasnya itu belum selesai.

Jihoon melanjutkan kembali obrolannya dengan Soonyoung.

"kau bicara dengan Wonwoo?"

"eum"

"Wonwoo itu orang yang bagaimana?"

"kenapa bertanya?"

"kau cemburu?"

"dia itu , pria yang baik. Dan juga polos. Menurutku dia orang yang menarik"

"apa dia punya kekasih?"

"…"

"hey Jihoon!"

"-eh , tidak, kenapa bertanya?"

"kau cemburu?"

"kau mengulangi kalimat mu lagi"

"kau juga"

"aku tu-"

"aku ingin menjodohkannya dengan temanku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"kalau aku terserah dengan Wonwoo. Tapi mungkin, Wonwoo tidak akan menjadikannya kekasih"

"kenapa?"

Jihoon sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakan semua tentang Wonwoo. Tapi Jihoon menaruh harapan pada teman Soonyoung. Jihoon berharap Wonwoo dapat melupakan masa lalunya. Jihoon sedikit terisak saat menceritakan semua tentang Wonwoo.

"hey Jihoonie, kau menangis?"

"…"

"hey Jihoonie"

"me-menangnya siapa teman mu itu?"

"Kim Mingyu"

Mata Jihoon membulat. "bukannya dia itu-"

"aku tahu, itulah mengapa aku ingin dia belajar mencintai seseorang. Agar dia tidak bergantung padaku lagi"

"jadi , kalian tidak saling mencintai?"

"kau suka mendengar fakta itu?"

"i-tidak" astaga Jihoon , apa yang hampir saja kau katakan.

"jika aku bilang menyukai mu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau akuu pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

"Soon-ah sudah 3 jam kita berbicara. Aku mengantuk"belum sempat Soonyoung menjawab Jihoon lebih dulu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia memang sudah mengantuk. Tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang. Omongan terakhir Soonyoung tadi, ia masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya.

"lebih baik aku tidur" monolog Jihoon. Baru saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya , seseorang kembali menelponnya.

"Joshua-hyung?" gumam Jihoon. Joshua adalah seniornya. Dan mereka sama-sama berada dalam sebuah klub music universitas.

"halo hyung?"

"jihoon-ah, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"tidak hyung, kurasa ada sesuatu yang penting hingga membuatmu menelpon ku"

"aku menelpon Wonwoo, tapi dia tidak mengangkat. Apa ia ada dirumah. Seungcheol belum pulang, ponsel nya tak aktif. Aku khawatir Jihoon-ah"

"tenang saja hyung. Aku akan bertanya pada Wonwoo"

"terimakasih Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon turun dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo. "dia tidur dimeja lagi" gumam Jihoon saat melihat temannya itu tertidur diatas tumpukan tugasnya. Jihoon membangunkan Wonwoo.

"Won, bangunlah"Jihoon terus membangunkannya sampai yang dibangunkan itu membuka matanya.

"aku akan pindah kekasur Jihoon-ah"dengan suara serak Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Hendak berjalan menuju kasur empuknya. Tapi Jihoon menahan tangannya.

"bukan itu Won-ah. Seungcheol hyung belum pulang. Dan Joshua-hyung mengkhawatirkannya"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia mengingat sesuatu. "jam berapa Ji-ah?"

"11 lebih 20"

Wonwoo langsung mengambil jaketnya. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru ia keluar dari kamarnya , memakai ketsnya lalu keluar apartemenya. Sebelum itu ia berpesan pada Jihoon.

"bilang Joshua-hyung jangan khawatir. Kekasih bodohnya itu akan segera pulang."

"sial , mana ada bus jam segini" umpat Wonwoo saat berada dihalte. Beruntung taman kota tak jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya berjarak satu halte yah sekitar 500 meter. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berlari menuju taman kota. Dia terus sasja berlari tanpa memikirkan apakah Seungcheol benar-benar ada disana, menunggunya.

"hosh.. hosh.." nafas Wonwoo memburu ketika ia sampai didepan taman kota. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk mandi setelah ini.

Wonwoo melihat seorang pria yang masih setia duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Ia mendekati pria itu, ketika sampai didepannya pria itu mendongak.

"akhirnya kau da-" ucap Seungcheol –pria itu- terpotong.

"bodoh!" Wonwoo langsung mengumpatnya.

"pulanglah hyung, Joshua-hyung mengkhawatirkanmu" lanjutnya lagi.

"aku benar-benar harus berbicara dengan mu Wonwoo-ah"ucap Seungcheol.

"jika kau ingin menjelaskan segalanya itu tidak perlu hyung, Joshua-hyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf, karena aku sudah hadir dalam kehidupanmu dan menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungan kalian. Kau beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya hyung."mata Wonwoo memerah. Ia ingin menangis rasanya.

Seungcheol memeluk Wonwoo. Wonwoo ingin menolak sebenarnya kalau saja Seungcheol tak menahannya.

"aku minta maaf Wonwoo-ah , aku memang lelaki brengsek. Tak seharusnya aku menyakitimu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Wonwoo-ah. Apa kau memaafkan ku?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Lalu ia melepas pelukan Seungcheol. "berbahagialah bersama Joshua-hyung, hyung. Aku mendukungmu" Wonwoo tersenyum setelahnya.

"hey, apa kau berlari?" Tanya Seungcheol saat menyadari wajah Wonwoo yang penuh keringat.

"kau kira bus nomor berapa yang masih beroperasi tengah malam begini?" pertanyaan Wonwoo terdengar retoris.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Seungcheol.

Wonwoo hanya menurut saja.

Setelah sampai kedepan apartemen Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun berpamitan. Seperti biasa, mau dalam kondisi apapun, wajah Wonwoo akan terlihat datar. Kecuali jika ia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Ini membuktikan bahwa Wonwoo tidak mencintai Seungcheol lagi. Ah – Seungcheol jadi merindukan wajah bahagia Wonwoo.

"aku masuk dulu. Pulang lah hyung. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Joshua-hyung"

* * *

 **aku balik lagi bawa chapter dua. *yeay  
**

 **di chapter dua ini sengaja aku bagi jadi dua bagian, soalnya menurut aku terlalu kepanjangan kalau di jadiin satu chapter.**

 **maaf kalau ceritanya masih dan semakin absurd banget, ga rapih dan juga ga sesuai harapan.**

 **untuk rating-nya mungkin akan berubah *smirk***

 **ff ini meanie kok, tenang aja. cuma moment meanie nya harus menunggu '-'**

 **untuk Soonyoung, aku bingung dia mesti dipasangin sama siapa '-'**

 **terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya *bow***

 **RitaYuliantika,msr1205,vchim,17MissCarat,ikka1296hoon,putrifitriana177,eunkim,bbnapples,nhy17Boonon,DevilPrince,Kkamjongmin**

 **RnR juseyoo~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wonwoo memasuki apartemen nya. Ia lelah, lari 500 meter tengah malam begini, orang gila mana yang akan melakukannya. Wonwoo meletakkan sepatu kets nya di rak sepatu. Lalu melempar jaketnya sembarang. Tubuhnya terasa lengket. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi lalu berniat untuk tidur setelahnya.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang fresh. Rambutnya yang basah ia keringkan dengan handuk. Lalu menyampirkan handuk itu dilehernya. Wonwoo masuk kekamarnya, matanya langsung tertuju pada setumpuk tugas yang diburu deadline.

Dibukanya laptop hitam itu lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata, setelah itu ia membuka sebuah buku yang tebalnya 400 halaman. Membaca lembar demi lembar yang telah ia tandai dengan penanda kertas. Dan kemudian mengetikkannya di halaman Microsoft word dilaptopnya. Wonwoo memandang puluhan _sticky notes_ yang tertempel dihadapannya. Lalu ia mengerang frustasi, mengacak asal rambut basahnya.

Ia beranjak menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua kaleng cola. Wonwoo meletakkan kaleng-kaleng itu di meja belajarnya. Sebenarnya, tugas ini dapat dilakukan dengan mudah jika ia bersedia melakukan penelitian. Hanya saja Wonwoo bilang ' _jika aku bisa mengarang dengan baik dan masuk akal. Dosen ku juga tidak tahu kalau ini hanya sebuah fiksi karya Jeon Wonwoo_ '. Ia bisa saja datang ke salah satu panti asuhan di Seoul untuk mengamati kehidupan mereka, kalau saja panti asuhan itu sederhana, bukan seperti tempat penitipan anak orang kaya.

"hah.." Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kasar.

Dosennya bilang, tugas ini harus diselesaikan dalam 3 bab. Dengan masing masing bab minimal sepuluh halaman dengan font 11. Itu minimal, jika kau buat dengan 30 halaman maka nilai mu juga akan minimal. Dengan kata lain, buatlah sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia baru saja menyelesaikan cerita fiksi nya di halaman ke 12.

Sudah pukul dua pagi, dan persetan dengan insomnianya yang kambuh. Ia tak bisa tidur sekarang. Ia sudah menghabiskan 2 kaleng cola dan melanjutkan 4 halaman tugasnya. Wonwoo berbaring, ia lelah tentu saja.

Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya, ia membayangkan bagaimana ia melalui harinya hari ini –kemarin lebih tepatnya,karena sekarang sudah hampir pukul 3 pagi-

Kemarin ia bertemu Jun, temannya yang berasal dari cina, pria baik hati yang mau-mau saja memberi kan beberapa ide untuk 'cerita fiksi' yang Wonwoo buat. Meski sudah berulang kali juga ia mengingatkan Wonwoo untuk melakukan penelitian social demi kelangsungan hidup tugasnya. Dan tentu saja Wonwoo mengacuhkannya.

Lalu disiang hari , saat mencari referensi di perpustakaan, ia berkenalan dengan pemuda sipit yang sering ia lihat sedang bermesraan dengan seseorang di pojok perpustakaan kampus. Pemuda yang tadi ia ajak makan bersama Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung.

Sorenya, ia bekerja di Red Tree seperti biasa. Lalu ia bertemu dengan Seungcheol mantan kekasihnya dan seorang teman Seungcheol yang ia tak tau siapa.

Malam hari , ia membantu Daehyun-hyung membersihkan café, hingga ia terpaksa pulang terlambat. Dan menjelang dini hari, dengan bodohnya ia berlari ke taman kota untuk menemui mantan kekasihnya. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan memang tidak banyak, tapi _heol_ , terasa melelahkan.

* * *

"Jeon Wonwoo. Sudah jam berapa ini , dan kau ma- astaga Jeon Wonwoo, kau apakan kamar mu hah!?" Jihoon berteriak. Wonwoo menggeliat tak nyaman. Tidur singkatnya terganggu. Ia baru saja tidur beberapa jam, dan teman 'kecil' nya ini begitu berisik.

Jihoon menatap horror lantai kamar temannya ini. Kertas yang berhamburan , beberapa notes yang berceceran, dua kaleng cola tergeletak dilantai. Buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja belajar. Selimut yang entah bagaimana bentuknya. Handuk yang bahkan masih sedikit basah di meja nakas. Astaga apa-apaan kamar Wonwoo ini.

"ini baru jam 7 Ji-ah. Dan aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini. Bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur 5 menit saja?" ucap Wonwoo memelas.

"kau lupa, terakhir kau bilang '5 menit lagi Ji-ah' kau bahkan tak bangun-bangun 4 jam lamanya dan-" Jihoon sedikit menggeram "-aku tidak akan membiarkan mu seperti itu lagi"

"Jihoon-ah" Wonwoo memelas, sungguh ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jihoon menghela nafas. "cepat mandi! Kita akan ke Red Tree"

"tapi hari ini aku tidak bekerja Ji-ah"ucap Wonwoo dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"bukan untuk bekerja Won. Kita akan bertemu Soonyoung dan temannya"ucap Jihoon.

"si junior yang bermesraan dengan Soonyoung-mu itu?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"cepat mandi , dan bersiap-siap Jeon!"

* * *

Wonwoo sudah siap, ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan outer kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah . Dan dipadupadan kan dengan jeans hitam. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu kets-nya. Ia keluar dari kamar nya dan mendapati Jihoon yang memandangnya jengah.

"kau lama Jeon"

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh, dan segera menyeret Jihoon keluar apartemen dan tidak lupa juga untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama , bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke Red Tree Café tiba bersamaan dengan sampainya mereka di halte.

"Jihoon-ah , kenapa kau harus membawaku juga?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon tak menjawab.

"dan kenapa berasama dengan junior tinggi itu? Tidak kah kau cemburu?"Wonwoo kembali mengutarakan isi hatinya , meski di telinga Jihoon terdengar mengejek.

"apa hak ku untuk cemburu Jeon?"Jihoon membalasnya dengan nada datar.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi bersuara "kenapa harus di Red Tree? aku jadi ingin bekerja , kau tau"

"bisa kah kau diam, kita sudah sampai" Jihoon langsung turun diikuti oleh Wonwoo setelahnya. Mereka berjalan memasuki café, suara lonceng itu kembali berbunyi. Jihoon melenggak ke tempat dimana ada Soonyoung dan temannya, sementara Wonwoo masih menyapa teman kerjanya.

"kau datang Wonwoo-ya? Bukan kah kau libur?" Tanya Daehyun

"tentu saja aku libur, hyung. Aku ada janji dengan teman untuk bertemu disini"ujar Wonwoo.

"kau yakin bukan Choi Seungcheol mu itu kan?" gurau Daehyun.

Dengan nada sedikit kesal Wonwoo berucap "aku sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu semalam hyung"

"kau benar-benar menemuinya?" Tanya Daehyun.

"ya , aku menemuinya tengah malam, dan aku berlari dari apartement ku , asal kau tau" Wonwoo meninggalkan Daehyun di bar nya dan menghampiri Jihoon di meja nomor 12. Di sudut café.

"hi, Soonyoung" sapa Wonwoo saat melihat pemuda sipit itu , lalu matanya beralih ke pria tan disebelahnya.

"uhm-hai"sapa Wonwoo yang tak tau nama pria tan itu. Wonwoo duduk disebelah Jihoon dan berhadapan dengan pria berkulit tan yang sedari terus memperhatikannya.

"kau-" ucap pria tan itu berpikir.

"kau mantan kekasih Seungcheol-hyung kan?" tanyanya memasktikan.

Wonwoo dapat melihat mata Soonyoung yang membola, Wonwoo simpulkan bahwa Soonyoung juga mengenal mantannya.

"ya begitulah. Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Teman Soonyoung , Jihoon dan juga mantan Seungcheol."dengan bangganya Wonwoo mendeklarasi kan diri sebagai mantan Seungcheol. Yah mungkin ia benar-benar sudah move on.

"aku Kim Mingyu, teman Soonyoung-hyung dan juga Seungcheol-hyung"ucapnya.

"bagaimana kau tau kalau aku mantan kekasih Seungcheol?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"kau lupa? Aku teman Seungcheol-hyung yang waktu itu bersamanya. Kau yang mengambil pesanan kami" jelas Mingyu.

"oh ternyata itu kau, aku tak menyangka jika kau adalah pria yang selalu mencumbu Soonyoung disudut perpustakaan" Wonwoo terkekeh. Jihoon langsung menatap Wonwoo tajam. Seolah berkata kau-tidak-sopan-jeon.

Dan Wonwoo meminta maaf setelahnya.

"kau melihat kami?" Tanya Mingyu. Mereka bahkan belum memesan apapun. Wonwoo memanggil Dino untuk mengambil pesanan mereka. Baru setelahnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"setidaknya aku melihat kalian 3 kali dalam seminggu".

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung, ia tertawa kecil "kita benar-benar ketahuan"

"AKKH" Mingyu memekik pelan, kakinya baru saja di injak dengan kuat oleh Soonyoung.

"hyu~ung!" Mingyu merengek.

"hmpftt…" Wonwoo menahan tawanya. Jihoon terdiam , begitu juga Soonyoung, ia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Jihoon semalam _sudah lama aku tak melihat Wonwoo tertawa_. Dan _yeah_ , tingkah Mingyu mengembalikan tawa Wonwoo.

"jangan tertawa atau aku akan menyukaimu" itu Mingyu, ia berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar dingin.

"aku selalu tertawa"ucap Soonyoung. Mingyu yang tadinya dingin , kini merubah kembali nada bicaranya- "itulah kenapa aku menyukaimu hyung~" – menjadi lebih _cheesy._

Mingyu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran king size itu, matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia bukan tipe pria yang percaya dengan 'cinta pandangan pertama'. Tapi , tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan pria yang baru tadi pagi dikenalnya. Jeon Wonwoo. Mereka tak berbicara terlalu banyak. Bahkan Wonwoo lebih cenderung mendengarkan teman-temannya termasuk Mingyu berbicara.

Ia memikirkan Wonwoo, tapi disisi lain, ia juga merindukan Soonyoung-nya. Ia ingin sekali menelpon Soonyoung dan bilang 'hyung , aku merindukan mu. Datanglah' , kalau saja ia tak ingat jika Soonyoung menyukai seseorang.

 _Pasti Jihoon-hyung_ gumamnya.

.

.

Drrrt…drrt ponsel Mingyu bergetar. Dengan malas-malasan ia menggeser tombol hijau diponselnya. Ia hanya melihat sekilas siapa yang menelponnya, lalu menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ditelinga nya.

"tunggu kurasa ada yang salah" belum sempat ia mendengar seseorang di seberang sana berbicara ia menjauhkan ponselnya.

"jihoon? Seingatku aku tak punya nomor jihoon-hyung" ucapnya bermonolog. Mingyu kembali menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

" _halo? Apa ini mingyu?"_ Terdengar suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Suara ini terdengar familiar.

" _kurasa, ponsel kita tertukar. Ini aku Wonwoo"_

Mingyu menjauhkan kembali ponselnya untuk memastikan, dan benar saja ponsel mereka benar-benar tertukar. Mungkin tertukar saat mereka duduk berhadapan di café tadi, dan kebetulan kedua ponsel itu bersebelahan.

"jadi, apa kau ingin ponsel mu sekarang? Aku akan keapartemen mu kalau begitu"ucap Mingyu.

" _kudengar dari Jihoon, apartemen mu di gangnam, kebetulan aku dan Jihoon ada disekitar gangnam. Apa aku bisa ke apartemen mu? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan ponsel itu"_

"kalau begitu kau bisa datang ke…." Mingyu menjelaskan alamat rumahnya. Setelah Wonwoo berhasil memahami rute itu , ia menutup telponnya dan mengembalikan ponsel Jihoon yang tadi dipinjamnya.

Apa ia baru saja mengatakan jika ia merindukan Wonwoo? Lalu , apa kah tadi Wonwoo bilang ia ingin berkunjung kerumahnya? Hey , kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang Kim Mingyu-ssi.

Mingyu bergegas keluar kamarnya, tadinya ia ingin mebersihkan ruang tamu. Tapi , ia lupa rumah nya selalu bersih. Ia melangkah kan kaki nya menuju dapur, untuk melihat masih ada tidaknya persediaan cemilan untuk ia suguhkan nanti.

"bagus! Semuanya lengkap" ucapnya bermonolog.

Tak lama setelah itu, bel rumah nya berbunyi. Mingyu dengan setengah berlari menuju pintu depan , ia melihat intercom untuk memastikan apa itu tamu yang ia tunggu. Dan benar saja , ia melihat Wonwoo disana. Mingyu pun membukakan pintu-

"hai hyung!" – memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk masuk.

"uhm- hai Mingyu, ini ponsel mu. boleh ku minta ponsel ku?" Tanya Wonwoo to the point, sambil memberikan ponsel Mingyu yang dibawanya.

"kau akan langsung pulang?"Tanya Mingyu , Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Ada gurat kecewa pada wajah tampan Mingyu, tapi sayang , Wonwoo tak menyadarinya.

"ayo masuk hyung, aku tak terbiasa membiarkan tamu ku langsung pulang bahkan ketika ia belum masuk" – tentu saja, karena selama ini tamu Mingyu (read: Soonyoung) selalu menginap ketika ia berkunjung.

"tidak Mingyu , aku-"

"hyung~" bahkan Wonwoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mingyu malah merengek memintanya untuk tinggal beberapa menit. Biasanya Mingyu tak seperti ini, ia tak pernah merengek dihadapan siapapun kecuali Soonyoung. Biasanya ia bersikap sangat lelaki, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya malah merespon seperti itu.

Wonwoo yang tak tega pun akhirnya menuruti permintaan Mingyu untuk singgah sebentar, toh dia dan Jihoon akan pulang masing-masing nantinya, jadi tak ada yang perlu menunggu dan ditunggu.

Ketika Wonwoo masuk, wajah Mingyu sumringah tanpa sebab, ia bahagia tapi ia tak tau apa alasan di balik kebahagiaan itu.

"err- apartemen mu lebih besar dari punya kami" ucap Wonwoo , ia terperangah melihat apartemen Mingyu , luas dan desain interior yang minimalis tapi berkelas.

"duduk lah hyung" pinta Mingyu. Lihatlah , bocah yang beberapa menit lalu merengek seperti anak TK kini berubah menjadi sosok yang uhm-lebih dewasa.

Wonwoo hanya menuruti Mingyu. Ia hanya memandangi televisi dihadapannya. Ia bingung , bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti Mingyu membiarkan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu merengek memintanya untuk bertamu.

"apa kau minum alkohol?" Tanya Mingyu dari arah dapur.

Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang melihat Mingyu yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya , menghampiri pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"aku lebih suka cola" ucap Wonwoo yang kini sudah berada disebelah Mingyu.

"sepertinya diluar sedang hujan. Kau mau sesuatu? Tapi aku hanya punya ini" Mingyu tadi melihat kearah jendelanya, hujan yang turun cukup deras. Jadi ia menawarkan Wonwoo untuk memakan sesuatu yang baru ia beli di minimarket tadi sore.

Wonwoo menatap jendela itu sendu. Seakan menyadari perubahan raut wajah Wonwoo, Mingyu pun berkata "tunggulah sampai hujan nya reda,hyung. Aku tak akan melakukan hal buruk, sumpah"

Pria emo itu tersenyum , ia melihat beberapa makanan yang ada didapur, semuanya makanan bungkusan. Ia bisa melihat ada beberapa ramen , dan cemilan lainnya , juga ada _samgak kimbab_ (nasi yang digulung berbentuk segitiga.)

"Seungcheol-hyung pernah mencampurkan beberapa makanan dari minimarket. Dan itu enak" Wonwoo berujar. Mingyu sedikit mengernyit sebelum akhirnya ia paham.

"bagaimana kalau kita mencampurnya? Kurasa semuanya cocok-cocok saja jika digabungkan"

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30. Wonwoo dan Mingyu baru saja menyudahi acara makan mereka. Hanya menu simple dari minimarket. Ramen dicampur dengan _samgak kimbab_ dan ditambah dengan keripik kentang. Juga dua kaleng cola.

"hyung ponsel mu berbunyi" ucap Mingyu . Wonwoo menoleh, Jihoon menelponnya. _Pasti ia khawatir._

"Halo Ji-"

" _yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Mau selama apa kau disana hah?"_

Wonwoo sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Sampai hujannya reda Jihoon-ah" Wonwoo langsung menutup ponselnya. ia tau , jika Jihoon tak akan berhenti menceramahinya.

"kenapa ?"tanya Mingyu

"bukan apa-apa"jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"..."

"..."

hening. mereka tak berbicara , hanya menikamti telivisi dan suara hujan. Bahkan hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dari samping , Mingyu dapat melihat bahwa Wonwoo mengantuk. Ia berusaha terjaga, kh matanya yang berusaha membuka terlihat lucu di mata Mingyu.

"apa ponsel mu sangat penting?" tanya Mingyu berusaha mencairkan suasana hening ini.

Wonwoo terkesiap, ia yakin ia sempat tidur tadi, beberapa detik.

"tentu saja penting, memangnya kau tak butuh Hp" jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu terus mengajak Wonwoo berbicara. Ia menanyakan segala hal meskipun Wonwoo hanya menjawab seadanya.

"hyung, apa kau ingin pulang, hujan nya sudah reda" ucap Mingyu setelah hampir 1 jam ia berbicara.

"..." tak ada balasan. Mingyu pun melirik pria disebelahnya, dan ternyata Wonwoo sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ia bahkan lupa betapa murkanya Jihoon tadi.

Mingyu tersenyum. ia mengusap surai Wonwoo pelan.

"menginaplah , hyung"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **haiii... aku balik lagi bawa chapter 3. meanie-nya udah muncul *yeay**

 **terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah support aku dan cerita ku. *bow***

 **maaf kalau di chapter ini tidak memuaskan dan juga membingungkan.**

 **last, RnR juseyoo~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sore itu , langit memang sudah mendung. Bunyi petir pun sudah terdengar. Dengan bodohnya Lee Seokmin pergi ke toko buku tanpa membawa payung, padahal ia tahu kalau hujan bisa turun kapan saja. Yah – Seokmin tak terlalu mempedulikan itu. Yang ia pedulikan bagaimana caranya ia pulang, ia sudah menghabiskan uangnya untuk pergi ke toko buku dan membeli buku tentunya. Kau pintar Lee Seokmin, pulang naik apa kau nanti. Jarak rumah nya dan toko buku lumayan jauh untuk ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, terlebih ia bisa kehujanan nantinya. Seokmin tak punya pilihan, ia sangat membutuhkan buku itu dan sialnya buku yang ia pegang saat ini adalah buku terakhir yang tersisa.

Disini lah Seokmin sekarang. Ia berdiri diluar toko buku. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa pulang dengan selamat. Lampu imajiner pun muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Soonyoung hyung!" pekiknya pelan. Ia ingat, flat Soonyoung tak terlalu jauh dari toko buku. Hanya memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan berlari kecil. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Seokmin pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju flat Soonyoung.

.

.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu meringkuk dibalik selimutnya. Ia terlelap dengan damai. Dimimpinya , ia bertemu dengan seorang pria. Ia mengenali pria itu , tapi ia tak mau mengakui jika dimimpi itu ia sangat menyukai pria ini. Didalam mimpinya , ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang tersenyum penuh dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Soonyoung –pemuda sipit- itu semakin menyamankan tubuhnya. Entah lah, ia merasa mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan lewat mimpinya. Ia bahagia , meskipun itu hanya mimpi. Padahal pada faktanya , ia tak begitu menyukai pria yang ada dimimpi itu.

Orang bilang, mimpi itu merupakan ekspresi dari alam bawah sadar kita , yang artinya kita sebenarnya menginginkan hal itu hanya saja kita tak menyadarinya. Jadi , Kwon Soonyoung mau sampai kapan kau menyadari perasaan mu itu?

Didalam mimpinya , Soonyoung merasa seperti ada seseorang yang berbaring disebelahnya,lalu memeluk nya sangat erat. Bahkan lebih erat dari pelukan Mingyu biasanya. Tidur Soonyoung pun mulai terusik, ia merasakan sesak yang sangat nyata. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tak bisa, seperti ada seseorang yang ikut berbaring bersamanya. Dengan susah payah , Soonyoung berusaha untuk kembali ke dunianya. Ia merasakan seperti ada dagu yang menempel di bahunya , lalu tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Soonyoung bisa merasakan nafas itu. Ia jadi teringat pria yang ada dimimpinya tadi.

Soonyoung melirik seseorang yang tengah memeluknya ini , dan-

"yak! Mesum! Enyahlah kau!" –menendang si pemeluk hingga membuat nya terjungkal.

"hyung! Kasar sekali _sih_. Aku ini calon kekasihmu,tahu!" ucap pria yang tadi memeluk Soonyoung.

"bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke flat ku, seingatku hanya Mingyu yang punya duplikatnya" ucap Soonyoung yang kini sudah terduduk diatas kasur empuknya. Sementara pria itu masih duduk dilantai.

"Kim , memberikannya padaku" ucap pria itu santai.

"aku tak percaya" Soonyoung menatap pria itu kesal.

"aku bercanda. Hey hyung, apa kau selalu tidur jam segini? Cepat sekali, bahkan ini belum bisa disebut malam"

"bukan urusan mu! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Soonyoung menuntut.

"pintunya tidak dikunci. Jadi ya aku masuk saja" jawab pria itu.

"kau!" Soonyoung mengerang. Pria itu hanya memberikan senyum bodohnya.

"kenapa kau memanggilku hyung? Biasanya juga hanya memanggil nama"Tanya Soonyoung.

"aku bersikap baik padamu hanya jika kita sedang berdua saja. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau aku mencintai mu." Soonyoung tahu , pria ini serius. Mengingat hampir setiap harinya pria ini mengatakan jika ia mencintai Soonyoung. Bahkan sebelum Soonyoung menjadi 'partner'Mingyu. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun. Dan Soonyoung tak pernah menanggapi pria dihadapannya ini. Soonyoung tahu betul pria ini suka sekali bercanda.

"Lee Seokmin-ssi bisa kah kau berhenti mengatakannya?" Soonyoung jengah , tapi ia tak tega. Selain Mingyu yang selalu ada disampingnya, Seokmin-pria itu- juga selalu bersama Soonyoung saat suka maupun duka. Tanpa diketahui orang lain. Mingyu sekalipun. Seokmin tak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya untuk Soonyoung dihadapan banyak orang. Ia hanya akan mengistimewakan Soonyoung ketika mereka hanya berdua. Meskipun Soonyoung tak suka dan tak mempedulikannya ia tetap melakukan itu.

Hubungan mereka rahasia. Tanpa kepastian. Ada namun tak tampak. Saat bersama yang lainnya Seokmin akan memperlakukan Soonyoung seperti teman yang lainnya meski diselipkan unsur modus disana. Tapi jika hanya berdua, Seokmin akan menjadi pria dewasa yang melindungi Soonyoung sepenuh hati.

Hampir setiap harinya juga Seokmin mengajak Soonyoung untuk kencan, dan hampir setiap hari juga Soonyoung menolaknya. Pernah suatu ketika, Seokmin mengajak Soonyoung kencan dan Soonyoung menerimanya, tentu saja Seokmin sangat senang. Ia bahkan sampai mengirimi Mingyu SMS _"hey Kim! Aku berhasil mengajaknya berkencan"_. Meski pada akhirnya Soonyoung datang bersama Jun dan kencan berdua penuh kemesraan mereka –ekspetasi Seokmin- hancur karena pemuda cina itu.

"hyungie~ tidak bisa kah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Seokmin.

"bodoh!cinta tidak muncul segampang itu!" Soonyoung sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria Lee itu.

.

.

"jadi , kenapa kau ada di flat ku?" Tanya Soonyoung. Kini mereka sedang duduk di meja kecil dikamar Soonyoung dengan 2 mangkuk ramen.

"aku dari toko buku,di luar hujan dan aku tidak punya uang untuk pulang" jawab Seokmin jujur sambil menyantap ramennya.

"bodoh!" umpat Soonyoung.

Setelah itu Seokmin hanya merayu Soonyoung meskipun yang ia dapatkan hanya umpatan.

"hyung, apa kau masih mencintai mantan kekasih mu itu?" Tanya Seokmin. Ia hanya penasaran.

"itu sudah 5 tahun , jangan bahas itu lagi bodoh" Soonyoung meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah melupakan mantan kekasihnya dan juga semua yang terjadi saat itu.

"andai saja waktu itu aku datang lebih cepat dari Mingyu, mungkin aku bisa bersama mu hyung" ada nada penyesalan dan kesedihan dalam ucapan Seokmin. Soonyoung bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari itu.

"kau ingin aku jadi 'partner' mu juga eoh?"

"hah.." Seokmin menghela napasnya. "aku akan menjadikan mu kekasih ,kau tahu" lanjutnya.

Soonyoung terdiam, ia jadi ingat mimpinya tadi. Ya –pria yang ada dimimpinya tadi adalah Lee Seokmin. Pemuda yang tak pernah ia sukai sikapnya dan sialnya pria yang selalu ada disisinya selain Mingyu. Setidak nya ia tahu, Seokmin mencintai nya sebagai pria dan Mingyu hanya mencintainya sebagai seorang hyung.

.

.

Di pagi hari , ketika Mingyu membuka kedua matanya. Ia langsung teringat akan sosok pemuda manis yang semalam ia biarkan tidur di sofa nya. Mingyu langsung keluar dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Ia dapat melihat selimut yang semalam ia pakaikan ditubuh kurus itu sudah terlipat rapi.

Matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas diatas meja. Mingyu pun mengambil kertas tersebut _"terimakasih sudah membiarkan aku menginap- Wonwoo"_

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya. Ia berniat mengirimi Wonwoo pesan , tapi ia ingat kalau ia tidak punya nomor ponsel Wonwoo.

Drrt..drrt.

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar, lagi-lagi pesan dari teman seperjuangannya. _"Kim, kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku, dan aku… ditolak:("_ . sebenarnya Mingyu tak benar-benar tau , siapa orang yang diperjuangkan temannya ini. Seokmin hanya menyebutnya dengan 'dia' atau kata pengganti lainnya. Mingyu sendiri tak bisa menebak siapa orang itu, karena ia dekat dengan siapa saja.

Ah sudahlah , Mingyu tak mau memikirkan nya.

" _Jeon Wonwoo_ " gumam Mingyu. Sejak pertemuan mereka yang kedua –setelah ia dan Seungcheol bertemu Wonwoo- Mingyu tak henti-hentinya memikirkan pria bertubuh kurus itu. Ia bahkan tak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Ini , ini pertama kalinya Mingyu merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia tak tau , kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia bahkan tak tau kenapa ia tersenyum hanya melihat Wonwoo tersenyum. Apa ini yang mereka sebut dengan 'jatuh cinta'.

. sebuah panggilan masuk dari Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunan singkat Mingyu tentang Wonwoo.

"halo hyung"

" _ming, apa kau sibuk?"_

 _"_ tidak, kenapa?"

" _begini, bisa kau antarkan aku ke kampus, dan kerumah dosen ku?, kalau naik bus, ku pikir tidak efektif"_

 _"_ kapan hyung? Aku harus mandi dulu"

" _aku tunggu_ "

Setelah itu Mingyu langsung membersihkan dirinya dan pergi untuk menjemput Soonyoung. Ia jadi lebih bersemangat. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu Soonyoung. Ia jadi merindukan hyung sipitnya itu.

.

.

Wonwoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum Mingyu membuka matanya. Wonwoo merapihkan selimut yang entah sejak kapan melekat ditubuhnya. Lalu ia beranjak untuk mencari sesuatu, ia pikir , tidak sopan jika langsung pulang tanpa berpamitan. Wonwoo pun menemukan kertas dan pulpen di pantry Mingyu. Ia menuliskan pesan kemudian pergi.

Rasanya lift yang Wonwoo pakai berjalan begitu lambat , ia jadi bosan sampai akhirnya lift itu berhenti di lantai 3. Dan ketika lift itu membuka, Wonwoo melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, Wen Junhui. Pemuda cina yang selalu membantunya.

"jun! kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Wonwoo yang sedikit kaget.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Wonwoo, Jun juga kaget, ia masuk dan berdiri disebelah Wonwoo. "itu apartemenku" tunjuk Jun pada sebuah pintu yang masih terlihat dari dalam lift sebelum lift itu menutup.

Wonwoo bergumam 'oh' sambil mengangguk kan kepalanya. Setelah itu tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"seingat ku kau tak tinggal disini" ucap Jun ketika mereka telah sampai dilantai dasar.

"aku menginap dirumah teman" balas Wonwoo. Jun sedikit mengernyit, ia tak tahu siapa teman yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

"kau mau pulang?" Tanya Jun. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"mau ku antar?" tawar Jun.

"apa merepotkan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"tidak, aku dengan senang hati mengantarmu pulang" Jun kembali meyakinkan Wonwoo dengan senyumnya.

Di perjalanan Wonwoo lebih banyak diam, ia terus memikirkan seribu satu alasan yang bisa membungkam Jihoon. Karena hal paling mengerikan untuk Wonwoo adalah mendengar ocehan Jihoon.

"siapa teman mu itu?" Tanya Jun sedikit melirik Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"aku baru mengenalnya kemarin. Namanya Kim Mingyu"jawab Wonwoo.

"kau kenal Mingyu?" Tanya Jun.

"apa kau juga mengenalnya?"

"yah, bisa saja itu orang yang berbeda" tadinya Jun ingin menanyakan apa itu Mingyu yang ia kenal, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ada ribuan nama Mingyu di kota ini.

"siapa ,Jun? mungkin dia orang yang sama" tidak biasanya Wonwoo penasaran akan sesuatu seperti ini.

"baiklah , aku punya teman bernama Soonyoung. Dia punya teman dekat yang tinggal di lantai 8 dengan nama Kim Mingyu" jawab Jun akhirnya.

"wow! Dunia memang sempit Jun!"ucap Wonwoo sedikit berteriak.

"sempit?" Tanya Jun.

"uhm, kau tau , aku berkenalan dengan Soonyoung beberapa hari lalu, ia temannya Jihoon, dan ternyata ia juga temanmu. Dan kemarin aku berkenalan dengan Mingyu dan satu fakta yang aku ketahui jika Soonyoung dan Mingyu teman Seungcheol-hyung. Dan hari ini aku tahu jika kau juga berteman dengan mereka. Kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku" terang Wonwoo panjang lebar. Sejak ia putus dengan Seungcheol, Jun tak pernah melihat Wonwoo seperti ini, baru sebulan tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"kupikir kau tak mau mengingat tentang Seungcheol hyung lagi, jadi aku tak menceritakan apapun"

.

.

Mobil Jun berhenti didepan gedung apartemen Wonwoo. Disana Wonwoo dapat melihat Jihoon sedang berbincang dengan Soonyoung.

"kurasa Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon" ucap Jun tiba-tiba.

"kurasa Jihoon juga menyukai Soonyoung" balas Wonwoo. Lalu keduanya saling bertatapan. "tapi aku sedikit ragu" ujar Wonwoo, Jun menatapnya seolah berkata 'kenapa?'

"kurasa kau juga tahu tentang hubungan tidak jelas antara Soonyoung dan Mingyu. yah kupikir mungkin Soonyoung menyukai Mingyu juga" –wonwoo

"begitukah?" gumam Jun.

"apa kau akan kekampus hari ini?"Tanya Jun.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "kelas ku dimulai jam 1 siang". Ia keluar dari mobil Jun saat Soonyoung sudah pergi dari sana, ia pikir tidak baik merusak momen bahagia orang lain.

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa" ucap Jun. Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya dan tentu saja tak mendapat balasan dari Jun.

.

.

"darimana saja kau!? Menginap dirumah orang tanpa memberi tahu ku!" marah Jihoon saat Wonwoo baru saja memasuki apartementnya.

"setidaknya marahi aku ketika aku sudah duduk didalam Ji-ah"Wonwoo mengeluh.

"ah sudahlah ,aku harus pergi"Jihoon kembali masuk kekamar untukmengambil tasnya.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil meletakkan sepatu nya di rak.

"aku disuruh ke kampus"jawab Jihoon.

"aku pergi dulu Wonwoo-ya" pamitnya.

Wonwoo duduk di sofa ruang tamu "baru jam 8, hah.. aku bosan sekali" monolog nya. "Red Tree" gumamnya. Disaat bosan seperti ini , ia jadi ingin mengunjungi café itu, siapa tahu Daehyun-hyung mengizinkannya bekerja hari ini.

Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya ,ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersih kan dirinya.

.

.

TING! Lonceng café itu berbunyi, tampak seorang Jeon Wonwoo berjalan mendekati sibarista. "yo! Daehyung-hyung" sapanya.

"hei , Wonwoo! Bukankah kau libur dua hari?" Tanya Daehyun.

"tentu saja! Aku hanya sedang bosan, jadi aku kesini" ucap Wonwoo.

"apa kau datang sebagai pelanggan?" Tanya Daehyun lagi.

"aku ingin bekerja, bolehkah?" jawab Wonwoo yang sebenarnya bukan jawaban.

"tidak, Wonwoo. Hari ini jatah yang lainnya."

"iya iya hyung , aku tau. Kalau begitu aku akan datang sebagai pelanggan"Wonwoo menyerah , Daehyun itu orang baik. Tentu saja ia akan bersikap adil dengan semua junior di café nya.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju meja nomor 12, sebelum nya ia sudah memesan _ice cappuccino_ dan waffle.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya, ia mengeluarkan laptop yang ia bawa dalam tasnya, ia juga mengeluarkan beberapa buku referensi dan buku catatannya. Tugas itu lagi, Wonwoo masih belum menyerah untuk mengarang tugas nya itu. Bahkan bab 1 pun belum ia selesaikan. Padahal ini belum saatnya untuk membuat skripsi , tapi rasanya Wonwoo sedang membuat itu sekarang.

TING! Lonceng itu kembali berbunyi bertepatan dengan datangnya pesanan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyeruput minumannya sebelum ia kembali berpikiri apa yang harus ia ketikkan di lembar kerjanya.

"oh Wonwoo hyung!" sapa seseorang di hadapannya membuat Wonwoo menengadah untuk menatap orang itu.

"Mingyu! kau disini?" pertanyaan retoris itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk. "boleh aku duduk disini hyung?" Tanya Mingyu. ia duduk ketika Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apa yang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. "tugas" jawabnya singkat. Wonwoo menyuapkan wafflenya, "kau tidak memesan?"

"aku langsung memesan pada barista didepan" ucap Mingyu,

"oh , Daehyun-hyung"gumam Wonwoo kembali focus dengan pekerjaannya.

"sepertinya tugas mu banyak"ucap Mingyu basa-basi.

"tidak juga" singkat Wonwoo.

"tugas apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, "sebenarnya tugas ku ini sebuah penelitian, yah sejenis skripsi tapi bukan itu. Karena aku tidak tau harus pergi kepelosok mana untuk penelitian ini, aku terpaksa mengarang indah. Toh hasilnya sama saja" setelah mengucap kan itu Wonwoo kembali menyuap waffle nya, Wonwoo menyadari jika ada krim yang menempel dibibirnya , ia menjilat krim itu bertepatan dengan jari Mingyu yang menempel dibibirnya. Tadinya Mingyu memang berniat membersihkan krim itu tapi ia tidak menyangkan jika Wonwoo akan menjilatnya. Dan jadilah ujung lidah Wonwoo mengenai jari Mingyu. Ada semacam sengatan listrik kita jari itu tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan daging tak bertulang itu.

"maaf" gumam Mingyu

"ekhem…" Mingyu menetralkan nada suaranya yang mungkin akan terdengar gugup ditelinga Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo ia hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"kalau boleh tau , apa yang sedang kau 'teliti'?" Tanya Mingyu , sedikit menekankan kata teliti, karena itu bukan makna yang sebenarnya. Ada jeda sebelum Wonwoo menjawab , seorang pelayan yang tentunya Wonwoo kenal meletakkan pesan Mingyu dihadapannya.

"kupikir aku akan 'meneliti' tentang pola kehidupan anak yang tinggal dipanti asuhan , atau sejenisnya. Tapi saat aku kepanti asuhan di seoul , panti asuhan itu terlihat mewah, jadi aku membatalkannya. Dan lebih memilih untuk mengarang semuanya"

Mingyu terkekeh, "hyung, kau itu sukanya yang gampang ya"

"memangnya kau tidak?" Wonwoo sedikit kesal.

"ayah ku punya sebuah panti asuhan disebuah desa , aku lupa apa nama desa itu. Kalau kau mau , aku bisa menemani mu untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu. Ku pikir mungkin akan lebih efektif jika kau mengamati secara langsung" ucap Mingyu.

"hm, akan ku pikirkan. Tapi bukan berarti aku menolak tawaranmu"

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 , makanan dan minuman dihadapan mereka pun sudah habis. Wonwoo tak tau kalau Mingyu adalah tipikal teman yang asyik diajak berbicara. Dan Mingyu tak tau kalau Wonwoo pria dingin yang uhm-manis.

"setelah ini kau mau kemana hyung?"Tanya Mingyu.

"entah, Jihoon tidak ada di rumah, dan kelas ku mulai jam satu" jawab Mingyu.

"kelas ku dimulai jam 11, mau menunggu bersama di kampus?" tawar Mingyu.

"boleh juga, kelas Jun berakhir jam 11 jadi aku tidak akan kebosanan"

"kau kenal Jun-hyung?" Tanya Mingyu. dan percakapan mereka pun terus berlanjut. Wonwoo merasa menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika ia bersama Mingyu. ia jadi sedikit lebih terbuka. Bahkan dengan akrabnya Wonwoo bercerita tentang 'dunia itu sempit' yang dialaminya.

.

.

Perpustakaan masih sepi pagi itu, Soonyoung duduk termenung memandangi langit dari jendela perpustakaan. Lama memandang langit , arah pandangnya teralihkan pada sosok mungil berambut pink yang baru saja melewati lantai bawah perpustakaan. Tadinya ia ingin menyapa Jihoon –sosok mungil berambut pink- itu , tapi ia terdiam ketika melihat sebuah amplop besar ditangannya. Isi dari amplop itu membuat nya penasaran. Mungkin akan ia tanyakan nanti jika bertemu Jihoon.

"hey! Hyung!" sapa Seokmin, pria yang sejak dulu mencintai Soonyoung.

"aku jadi bosan melihat wajahmu" Soonyoung melihat Seokmin dengan tatapan malas.

"aku jadi semakin ingin melihatmu,hyung" Soonyoung kembali menunjukkan senyum mataharinya.

Soonyoung hanya diam, ia terlalu malas untuk membalas gombalan-gombalan Seokmin.

"hyung, tadi aku melihatmu memperhatikan Jihoon-hyung lewat, apa kau menyukainya?"Tanya Seokmin, ia sebenarnya takut dengan jawaban Soonyoung nanti, tapi apapun jawabannya Seokmin akan tetap memperjuangkan hati Soonyoung.

"tentu saja aku menyukainya, dia lebih lucu dan manis dibandingkan kau" ucap Soonyoung.

"memangnya aku tidak lucu dan manis hyung?" Tanya Seokmin sambil membentuk pose bunga dengan mata yang dikedip-kedipkan.

"kau menjijikkan" setelah mengucap itu Soonyoung langsung pergi meninggalkan Seokmin.

"aku tetap mencintaimu hyung, sampai kapanpun!" teriak Seokmin. Untung saja hari ini penjaga perpustakaan yang killer sedang tidak bertugas, kalau tidak bisa celaka ia.

.

.

"hyung! Ayo kekantin!" ajak Mingyu ketika mereka sudah menuruni mobil.

"kita baru saja dari café Mingyu-ah"Wonwoo terus berjalan hendak menuju perpustakaan. Wonwoo biasanya memang selalu menunggu ditempat sunyi itu.

"ayolah hyung!" ajak Mingyu sekali lagi, tanpa persetujuan Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung menarik tangannya menuju kantin.

"yak!" pekik Wonwoo, meskipun kesal , ia tetap saja menuruti kemauan Mingyu.

Sesampainya dikantin Wonwoo tak sengaja melihat Jihoon sedang duduk sendiri dengan sekotak susu coklat.

"Mingyu, ayo duduk disana , bersama Jihoon" Mingyu hanya mengikuti Wonwoo.

"hey Ji-ah" sapa Wonwoo membuat Jihoon menoleh kearahnya.

"hai hyung!" sapa Mingyu.

"kau bersama Mingyu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"kami bertemu di café tadi, jadi dia member ku tumpangan" jawab Wonwoo

Jihoon hanya mengangguk paham. Sementara Mingyu yang tadi sempat pergi untuk membeli minuman kaleng kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo.

"kalian semakin dekat saja" ujar Jihoon sedikit terkekeh di akhir kata nya.

Mingyu hanya tertawa canggung. Sedangkan Wonwoo, matanya terfokus pada amplop yang ada di didepan Jihoon.

"apa itu Ji?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon menunjuk amplop didekatnya. "ini?", Wonwoo mengangguk.

"kau ingat , kalau aku pernah mendaftar untuk beasiswa di itali?" Tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu , dan aku akan pergi satu minggu lagi"

 ** _To be continue_**

* * *

 _ **akhirnya bisa update ini ff, ceritanya makin membingungkan menurut aku-.- abisnya bingung mau nulis apa.**_

 _ **dikarenakan bentar lagi mau uas, ff nya bakal ditunda sekitar 2 mingguan, tergantung kuota juga sih '-'**_

 _ **dan terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review di chpter sebelumnya *bow***_

 _ **RnR juseyoo~**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"apa itu Ji?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon menunjuk amplop didekatnya. "ini?", Wonwoo mengangguk.

"kau ingat , kalau aku pernah mendaftar untuk beasiswa di itali?" Tanya Jihoon. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu , dan aku akan pergi satu minggu lagi"

* * *

Wonwoo diam, ia masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

"Woah!" setelah ia berhasil untuk memahami, barulah ia mengekspresikan kekagetannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca , terharu. Ia tahu , dari dulu Jihoon memang ingin sekali kuliah di itali.

"jadi kau meninggalkan ku sendiri?" Tanya Wonwoo retoris.

"tentu saja Jeon, hanya satu setengah tahun. Tidak akan lama"ucap Jihoon.

"ah , tidak ada lagi yang akan memperhatikan ku"ujar Wonwoo dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

"aku tahu sebenarnya kau senang kan? Tidak ada lagi yang akan memarahi mu"

"yah, itu bisa dijadikan alasan. Tapi tetap saja aku kesepian"

Jihoon melirik pria tan di sebelah Wonwoo , lalu kembali menatap sahabatnya "kurasa kau tidak akan benar-benar kesepian nantinya"

"aku harap begitu."

"jadi Wonu-hyung,bagaimana keputusanmu?" Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Wonu?" ujar Jihoon heran.

Mingyu terkekeh "kurasa lebih mudah jika menyebutnya Wonu."

"aku ulangi lagi , jadi Wonu-hyung,bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"keputusan apa nya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela napasnya, "tentang mengerjakan tugas di panti asuhan ayahku, yah- hitung-hitung , agar kau tidak bosan ditinggal Jihoon-hyung nantinya"

Wonwoo berpikir, "baiklah, kita bisa mulai setelah mengantar Jihoon pergi nanti"

"aku memprediksi , kalau Mingyu akan menyukaimu nantinya,dan begitu juga sebaliknya"ucap Jihoon dengan nada bercanda.

"hah , yang benar saja"dengus Wonwoo. lalu mereka tertawa setelahnya

.

.

Soonyoung lupa , jika ia di bayar untuk membantu klub tari. Festival tari bulan depan membuat klub tari membutuhkan jasa Soonyoung untuk membuat koreo, meskipun Soonyoung bukan bagian dari klub tapi kemampuannya menari dan membuat tarian itu sudah diakui seantero kampus. Yah , mau bagaimana lagi, saat masih sekolah menengah ia begitu terkenal.

Dan jadilah ia sangat sibuk minggu ini dan beberapa minggu kedepan. Bahkan niat untuk menemui Jihoon pun ia lupa. Sudah 5 hari sejak terkahir ia melihat Jihoon dengan amplop besar itu, setelah itu ia tak melihatnya. Bertemu Mingyu pun ia tak pernah. Hanya ada Seokmin dan Jun yang menemuinya di ruangan klub tari.

"Soonyoung-ah kau tampak lelah" ucap Jun.

"siapa yang tidak akan lelah Jun" ucap Soonyoung , lalu ia menunjuk anggota klub tari dengan dagunya , "lihat mereka bahkan tampak lebih lelah dari ku"

Bruk. Sebotol minuman dengan mulusnya membentur kepala Soonyoung. Ia meringis dibuatnya.

"ku bawakan minuman untuk mu Soonyoung!" tak jauh dari tempatnya Soonyoung dapat mendengar suara Seokmin.

"itu bukan membawa bodoh! Kau melemparnya!" umpat Soonyoug.

Jun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. Hening. Lalu kemudian suasana kembali normal.

"kudengar Jihoon akan ke Itali" ucap Jun, Soonyoung yang sedang minum pun tersedak dibuatnya.

"uhukk. I-Itali?" Tanya Soonyoung. Seokmin hanya menatap nanar pria sipit didepannya.

"dia mendapat beasiswa" jawab Jun lagi.

"kapan dia pergi ?"Tanya Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo bilang sih besok" Soonyoung benar-benar focus dengan klub tari hingga ia bahkan tak tau tentang ini.

"oh astaga!" erangnya, ia jadi ingin menemui Jihoon kan. Andai saja festival tari itu bukan sesuatu yang penting,mungkin sekarang ia sudah berlari untuk menyapa Jihoon. Soonyoung mengambil ponselnya, ia berniat untuk menghubungi pria mungil itu.

"ah ,baterainya habis. Jun pinjam ponsel mu" ucap Soonyoung.

"aku meninggalkannya dirumah" jawab Jun santai. Soonyoung melirik Seokmin, ia berpikir untuk meminjam ponsel nya tapi ia ragu.

"jangan habiskan pulsanya!" ucap Seokmin sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Soonyoung seakan mengerti apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"terima kasih" setelah itu Soonyoung mengetikkan beberapa digit angka yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepalanya.

"halo Jihoonie?"

" _ya, ini soonyoung ?"_

"iya ini aku, uhm ku dengar kau akan ke itali"

" _…_ "

"selamat untuk beasiswa mu, kurasa aku terlambat mengucapkannya"

" _tidak apa-apa , terimakasih_ "

"kapan kau pergi?"

" _besok pagi_ "

"ah , kenapa pagi. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu"

" _jangan khawatir, aku tau kau sibuk Soon-ah, lagi pula Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan mengantarku_ "

"Mingyu? dia mengantarmu?"

" _mereka akan ke panti asuhan ayahnya Mingyu, untuk tugas Wonwoo_."

"mereka sudah sedekat itu?"

" _yah_ _, mungkin. Mingyu punya potensi untuk membahagiakan Wonwoo_ "

"hahaha, sudah ya Jihoone, Seokmin akan marah kalau sampai pulsanya habis. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan merindukan mu" setelah Jihoon mengatakan 'ya, terimakasih' Soonyoung langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Lalu mengembalikan ponsel Seokmin.

"kenapa Mingyu?" Tanya Jun.

"Mingyu danWonwoo akan pergi besok untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya Wonwoo" jawab Soonyoung.

"oh, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan penelitian. Jadi jasaku tidak dibutuhkan lagi eoh?" gumam Jun.

* * *

"hati-hati Ji-ah , jaga kesehatan mu! Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku! Aku akan merindukanmu. Cepat lah pulang !"ucap Wonwoo panjang lebar.

"aku bahkan masih di korea Wonwoo-ya" Jihoon memutar matanya malas. Sebelum nya ia sudah _check-in_ dan memasukkan barangnya, ia keluar hanya untuk menyapa sahabatnya.

"Mingyu jaga Wonwoo, dia tidak suka masak dan sering lupa makan. Tolong ya , urus Wonwoo" ucap Jihoon, Mingyu hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Yak! Aku bukan anak kecil Ji-ah. Aku bisa mengurus diri!" protes Wonwoo.

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu" ucap Jihoon lalu memeluk Wonwoo. "aku akan menelpon mu kalau sudah sampai nanti" ucapnya.

"hati-hati Ji-ah" Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya yang diabaikan oleh sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Wonu-hyung , apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu

"uhm" Wonwoo hanya menjawab nya dengan gumaman.

Mereka akan menginap di desa itu untuk beberapa hari, jadi Wonwoo sudah membawa perlengkapan, awalnya Wonwoo bingung bagaimana nasib uang nya jika ia harus membayar uang sewa penginapan untuk beberapa hari. Tapi , Mingyu menyelamatkan nya. Mingyu bilang , di panti asuhan itu memang disediakan kamar untuk keluarganya jadi Wonwoo tidak perlu khawatir.

Seperempat perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan keheningan, Wonwoo menatap jalanan , dan Mingyu yang focus dengan jalannya. Sedikit bosan, Mingyu pun sedikit berbasa-basi.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak memasak dirumah?" Tanya Mingyu.

"biasanya Jihoon yang melakukan itu" jawab Wonwoo.

"apa kau bisa masak?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"setidaknya aku tidak akan mati kelaparan ,meski hanya makan ramyun setiap harinya"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, Wonwoo yang melihat itu langsung menatap Mingyu sinis "apa!? Kau mau mengejek ku huh?"

Mingyu tertawa pelan "hahah, kalau begitu , aku akan memasakkanmu makanan setiap harinya"

"urus saja urusan mu sendiri! Jangan merepotkan dirimu untukk orang sepertiku" ucap Wonwoo.

"memang nya kau orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo sedikit berpikir, memangnya ia orang yang bagaimana?

"aku pendiam,aku pemalas, aku miskin ekspresi, intinya kita bertolak belakang" ucap Wonwoo cepat.

"menurut ku kau tidak begitu" Mingyu melirik Wonwoo. Yang dilirik pun hanya menatapnya malas,tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Tanpa diduga , Mingyu memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Wonwoo yang tidak siap pun terhuyung kedepan dibuatnya.

Dengan begini , Mingyu bisa melihat Wonwoo dengan jelas, tanpa perlu membagi focus dengan jalanan.

"kau bilang , kau itu miskin ekspresi. Tapi aku pernah melihat mu tertawa, aku juga pernah melihat mu tersenyum-"

"…."

"-kau bilang kau itu pendiam, tapi sejauh yang aku tau, kau itu cerewet. Lihat , bagaimana tadi kau mengkhawatirkan Jihoon-hyung."

"…."

"yah –mungkin kau memang pemalas sih"

"Yak!"

"kau tau , Wonu-hyung. Meskipun aku selalu bersama Soonyoung-hyung, tapi aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini. Seingat ku dulu Seungcheol-hyung pernah bercerita tentang kekasih manisnya yang bernama Wonwoo-"

"…."

"-dan aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa kau lebih manis dari yang aku bayangkan"

Setelah itu , Wonwoo terdiam, ia memang mendengar dengan baik apa yang Mingyu katakan. Meskipun baru kenal satu mingguan tapi rasanya pemuda tan itu tau banyak tentang dirinya. Hal lain yang membuatnya diam dan tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi adalah –ketika ia melihat Mingyu memejamkan mata dihadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dan ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel dan sedikit bergerak diatas bibirnya. Ya , Mingyu menciumnya, dengan lembut. Ia tidak merasakan debaran apapun meskipun ia tau wajahnya mulai memanas. Didorongnya pelan dada Mingyu hingga membuat pria itu melepaskan ciumannya. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan nya mantap arah lain, ia enggan untuk melihat Mingyu. ia malu.

"maaf.."ucap Mingyu pelan. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan

 _"_ _sial! Apa yang barusan aku lakukan"_ rutuk Mingyu dalam hati.

Setelah itu mereka benar-benar dalam keheningan.

* * *

"Mingyuuu hyuung!"

"oppa!"

Beberapa anak kecil langsung menyerbu Mingyu ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di halaman panti. Wonwoo yang melihat adegan itu menahan senyum nya, sungguh ia tak tau , kalau anak kecil bisa semenggemaskan ini.

"apa kau bawa sesuatu hyung?" Tanya seorang anak kecil.

"ah sayang sekali tidak. Tapi hyung bawa seorang teman" jawab Mingyu, ia melihat kearah Wonwoo.

"wah! Dia tampan! Oppa ayo gendong Yumi"ucap seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahunan, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk Wonwoo agar menggendongnya. Dengan senang hati Wonwoo pun mengangkat tubuh kecil Yumi.

"hyung gendong aku!" ucap seorang anak lelaki dengan pipi gembilnya. Ia menarik ujung kaos Mingyu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Mingyu mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan mendudukannya di atas bahu Mingyu.

"aku lebih tinggi dari mu Yumi!" teriak anak itu bangga.

"biarkan saja, bwee" bukannya iri Yumi malah mengejeknya, hal itu membuat anak lelaki yang bernama Jaehoo kesal dan berusaha meraih Yumi yang ada digendongan Wonwoo dan itu membuat Mingyu terhuyung hingga membentur bahu kiri Wonwoo.

"maaf hyung" ucap Mingyu. hari ini sudah dua kali Mingyu meinta maaf.

"kalian sudah datang?" ucap seorang pemuda dari kejauhan. "pantas saja berisik sekali" lanjutnya lagi.

"oh, apa kabar Jeonghan hyung?" sapa Mingyu.

"aku baik. Bagaimana dengan mu? Dan –siapa pemuda manis di sebelah mu itu?" Tanya Jeonghan

"ah- dia Wonwoo, teman ku. Dia datang untuk mengerjakan tugasnya"jawab Mingyu.

"aku Wonwoo. Salam kenal" ucap Wonwoo memperkenal kan diri. Sebenarnya ia agak kesal disebut 'manis', tapi sudahlah , tidak baik marah-marah dengan pujian dari orang yang baru kau kenal.

"Masuklah, aku sudah mempersiapkan makan siang" ajak Jeonghan.

Lalu Mingyu , Wonwoo , dan anak panti memasuki rumah dan segera berhamburan menuju ruang makan. Tidak ada kursi, hanya meja kecil yang disusun memanjang. Di panti ini ada 9 anak. Yang rata-rata berumur 4-8 tahun. Dan mereka cukup mandiri. Selain Jeonghan, ada dua wanita paruh baya yang juga tinggal dipanti ini. Wonwoo mencatat itu dalam kepalanya.

"kalian terlihat cocok, apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Son ahjumma.

"tidak , kami hanya teman" jawab Wonwoo santai. Mingyu tersenyum getir. Ia jadi ingat kejadian di mobil tadi. " _apa Wonu-hyung hanya menganggapnya angin lalu?_ "

.

.

 _To be continue_

* * *

 _**haiii! aku balik lagi setelah hampir 2 minggu'-' aku ga bisa berpikir banyak karena masih agak stres mikirin uas kimia kemaren :'D. dan aku ahirnya memutuskan dengan siapa hati Soonyoung berlabuh nantinya:3  
**_

 _ **setelah aku baca ulang keseluruhan FF ini dari chapt 1 , entah kenapa aku jadi penasaran siapa mantan nya Soonyoung '-'**_

 _ **dan tiba-tiba aja aku kepikiran sama scoups dan mingyu,** 'mereka kalau dikapelin, yang uke siapa yang seme siapa ya?' **soalnya mereka berdua tuh kadang cowo banget kadang lucu banget '-'**  
_

 _ **untuk Wonwoo, semoga cepat sembuh :)**_

 _ **terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review,fav,dan follw *bow**_

 _ **last, RnR Juseyoo~**_


End file.
